One of the main purposes of scaffolding is to provide a safe raised working surface used during the construction, repair or maintenance of a structure. Once the raised platform reaches a certain height, it is recommended or required that the working surface have a toeboard or restraint system to reduce the possibility of tools or material on the work platform accidentally being forced off the platform. As can be appreciated, many tools and/or materials can present a serious hazard if they fall from a platform and strike a person on the ground or on any lower work surface.
Many toeboard systems are merely of a wooden two by six fabricated construction while other toeboard systems are specifically designed to engage and be received in slots of upright members of the scaffolding system. Such integrated systems have not been readily accepted, probably due to the difficulty in using the system and the substantial increase in cost in manufacture of the uprights.
The present invention provides a toeboard system which is easy to use and takes advantage of the existing features of the common scaffolding systems for effective securement of the toeboard to the scaffolding system.